


Prototypes

by KaidaShade



Series: Setting Sights [11]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exo Anatomy (Destiny), Experimental Sex Toys, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidaShade/pseuds/KaidaShade
Summary: Banshee has a lot of experimental merchandise from his side-gig saved up.  Cayde gets the honour of testing them out.
Relationships: Banshee-44/Cayde-6 (Destiny)
Series: Setting Sights [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637296
Kudos: 45





	Prototypes

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote anything for these two; I've been working on more for Crimson Flowers (hi transformers fans! I still live!) and original fic in preparation for nanowrimo, but this one wanted to come out and I'm quite pleased.

“Sure you’re okay with this?” Banshee asked, stepping back to admire his handiwork. Luring Cayde up to his workshop had been easy; their quarters in the old Tower had been annihilated during the Cabal’s assault and this cozy, secret space had been miraculously untouched, nestled within the wall; and the aftermath of that had left all of the Vanguard in need of stress relief. Stress relief that Banshee was more than happy to provide, especially when he got to watch the sleek lines of Cayde’s naked back flex as he tested his restraints. His hands were pulled high above his head where he knelt on the couch, secured to a pipe overhead, and a sturdy bar kept his thighs spread. Cayde’s fingers stretched and relaxed again and he turned his head to glance back at Banshee, eyes bright.   
  
“Yeah, I’m good. Really good, very comfortable. Have I told you I love you and you have the best ideas?” Cayde quipped, and Banshee couldn’t help but chuckle quietly as he returned to Cayde’s side, his hand resting on Cayde’s waist for a moment before he slid it over the curve of his ass, fingers teasing at the edge of his hole to make him shiver.   
“I’m not the most practised at this, but I think I’ve got the idea,” he said, enjoying the way that Cayde’s hips tilted to offer him better access, how his fans span up at the slightest touch and the lights along his spine pulsed a little brighter, “so eager for it already huh?”   
“I’ve been looking forward to it all day. When the great Gunsmith tells you he wants to test some prototypes it’s always gonna be a good time. Guns or the other things.” 

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere.” 

“Aww, but I do it so nicely.”

“Shh.” Banshee leaned around to silence him with a kiss and a pat of his ass, and he heard Cayde’s fans whine as he leaned after him when he pulled away.  
  
He turned his back on Cayde, though it was incredibly difficult to tear his eyes away from him, and crossed the room to search the shelves for a specific box. He had become meticulous about labelling his storage ever since his memory had started to slip, but this one in particular bore only the vague label of ‘prototypes’. He pulled it down, made sure to drop it a couple of inches from the floor behind Cayde so that he would hear the weight and rattle of dozens of options even though he couldn’t see the contents. “Been saving these for a while.” He rumbled, keeping his voice low as he drew close again, reached over Cayde’s head to grab lubricant from a shelf. Sure, he could have reached without doing that, but the way Cayde shivered when he rested a hand on his hip and leaned against his back, the rustle of cloth against bare plating, was worth it. “Honestly, I’ve forgotten what’s in here. Could be anything. Was feeling pretty inspired for a while before the war.” 

He tilted his head to nip at Cayde’s neck and the Hunter melted into it, head falling forward to give him better access. Synthetic muscle shifted under his plating as Banshee wrapped an arm around him, fondling the broad plane of his chest and letting his hand wander down over the small, sensitive plates that covered his abdomen, skirting his cock to rest on his thigh. Cayde moaned, loud and frustrated, and tried to squirm to get his hand where he wanted it. “Hard already? I barely touched you.”  
“You keep growling in my ear like that, is it surprising?” Cayde gasped, the crackle of static betraying his true feelings on the matter, “Has Ikora been tutoring you or something?”   
“Mighta gotten a tip or two,” Banshee nipped him again, reluctantly removing his hands from Cayde’s plating to slick his fingers up. Cayde whined as he pressed two into him, thighs tensing and relaxing again when he realised he couldn’t move them, “this was all me though. It’s pretty good, having you all tied up for me to play with.”

Cayde didn’t respond, just squirmed as he spread his fingers a little, testing the stretch of his walls. He doubted he’d manage to hurt him, not when he’d seen him take a replica SMG, but it didn’t hurt to tease a little. He’d cleared his afternoon and made sure Cayde had too, so there was plenty of time to enjoy this, and he did so love to hear his lover beg.  
  
It never took much to have him loosen up, hands curled into fists and shaking slightly as he tried to lean into Banshee’s touch, only to be stymied by the bindings on his arms. Banshee removed his hand, feeling a warm wave ripple up his forearm as Cayde’s Light tried to chase him. “Easy. I won’t leave you long, promise,” he said as he bent to pick a toy from the box. Something small to start, he thought as he dug through, something simple and not too out of the ordinary… aha! His hand closed around a lightly textured shaft, the silicone exterior soft and pliant beneath his fingers but hiding something harder and more structured beneath. “Hmm. Let’s start here.” He said, touching the toy to Cayde’s back and trailing it down over his ass to slip into the space between his thighs, ignoring how he tried to tilt his hips for now. 

“Doesn’t feel like anything spec-ohh…” Cayde cut himself off and dissolved into static as Banshee turned the toy on, the beads inside of it spiralling up the shaft with the vibration. “Oh Light that’s weird, I want that in me.” He writhed in his bonds, and Banshee decided he had teased him enough and slowly slid the toy inside him, the staticky moan and brightening glow of the lights along Cayde’s spine more than enough to tell him how much Cayde appreciated it. He kept his touch light, using only a couple of fingers to move the toy while his other hand stroked over Cayde’s abdomen, teasing at the edges of plates while he worked steadily deeper.   
  
Cayde tended to get loud fast and now was no different, glitching praise falling from his mouth as the toy hilted inside him, the undulating beads inside trying to drag it deeper as Cayde shook, his weight hanging from his wrists and his fans blasting Solar-heated air against Banshee’s chest. Light crawled over Banshee’s plating, like scrabbling fingers of fire seeking purchase and setting his sensors alight in return, and the flare and pulse of it was so familiar that its build, coupled with Cayde’s rapidly dissolving coherency, told him exactly when to stop. He drew the toy out in one motion, holding it just at Cayde’s entrance. Banshee wasn’t sure quite what language Cayde swore in, but it was more a burst of static than a word and got the intent across as well as his attempt to bear back down on it.   
  
“Not yet.” Banshee growled, kissing just beneath Cayde’s jaw. “Don’t wanna finish you off too quick when I’ve got so much stuff left to test, do I?”

Cayde whined, but subsided with a rush from his vents, head hanging forwards as he tried to keep himself under control. “Hrmmm. I do like seeing your new stuff. You… you having fun?”  
“Oh yeah. Trust me.” Sure, every brush of his pants against his cock was beginning to distract him, but he could at least still keep his voice even and static-free. He let his hand stroke up Cayde’s spine, fingers brushing a sensitive spot at the base of his neck, where a glimmer of Light was shining between the gaps in his plating. It danced over his fingertips, filling him with warmth, and it was genuinely difficult to take his hand away from it. “Long as you’re okay? Let me know if it gets too much.”   
“Mhmm. I will. Can take more than this though.”   
“I know. Let’s try something a little different, huh?” He leaned over Cayde’s shoulder to press their mouths together briefly, felt Cayde’s frame thrumming with the force of his fans as he tried to chase him for more, then stepped away to search the box.

Something a little different turned out to be something he barely remembered building; a series of wires and delicate electrodes whose purpose returned to him as he untangled them carefully. Wiring directly into an Exo’s processor was far too invasive and the risk of abuse was far too great to release something like that into the world, but this… this was a little different. “Gonna stick some stuff on you, okay?”  
“Sure. I trust you.” Cayde assured him, and he rewarded him by gently placing an electrode beneath his jaw, right over a sensor that Banshee could never get enough of kissing. Others found their places over his collarbones, just beneath his pectoral plates, down his spine and either side of his hips, the inner thighs, just inside of his hole and finally the base and tip of his cock. Cayde held still for him, watching with flickering eyes and great interest, his fans hitching slightly when Banshee let his fingers linger and his plating warming to his lover’s touch. The control for the whole setup was small and fit in his hand, a little display showing a selection screen and the option to program a new sequence or select a pre-made one. He didn’t remember what any of the presets were, so he selected one at random, finger lingering over the start button.   
  
“So… what should I be expecting here?” Cayde ventured in the moment’s pause. It was unlike him to sound anxious, but Banshee knew him well enough to pick up on the uncertainty.   
“Neural stimulator. It’s tiny electrical signals, can simulate touch just about however I want depending how I program it. Don’t remember what I’ve set it up to do, so this’ll be interesting for both of us.” He said, then decided that he needed to watch this from a better angle and slipped onto the back of the couch where Cayde could see him, his back against the wall with his feet on the cushions between Cayde’s knees. Cayde leaned in to try to nuzzle his thigh, made a frustrated sound when he couldn’t reach, and Banshee couldn’t resist cupping his cheek for a moment to kiss him. “Damn. I’m never gonna get tired of looking at you.” he murmured, and just as Cayde seemed to be about to say something clever in return he activated the program.

The effect was immediate, Cayde’s voice dissolving into static and his back arching, hands balled up in the cuffs. For a moment Banshee was worried that he’d caused him pain, but the glitched moan that followed as Cayde’s eyes rolled back in his head was pure desire. “F-f-fuuck, Banshee, wha- feels like- like it’s everywhere at once.” He managed, voicebox stuttering as he struggled to speak. Banshee could almost see the program running, track it by where Cayde’s limbs tensed, how his body arched into a ghost of a touch, and it was only a moment before he lost the will not to add his own to the mix. Almost chaste, he stroked Cayde’s jaw and pressed his mouth to his horn, felt a surge of Light against his faceplates and down his throat that burned like whiskey and went straight to his head and down to his cock. He wanted Cayde to touch him back, maybe would have to give in to his own temptation after this, let the Hunter get his mouth on him at the very least. He could feel his own vents struggling under his clothes, ruffling the fabric with hot air that mingled with the warmth coming off Cayde. Cayde turned almost to putty in his hands, tilting his head into the touch and giving broken little bursts of static, his eyes closed and the burn of his Light visible through the gaps in his throat plating. He had to be close, just judging by how he shook in the bindings, and before Banshee could consider adjusting the program slightly he all but screeched and arched, every muscle taut and beautiful for a long moment before he dissolved into begging and whimpering and Banshee shut it off.   
  
“Okay?” He asked, stroking the side of Cayde’s neck with one hand while the other went to the cuffs. “You need out?”   
“Nnnn…” it took him a moment to speak, attempts blocked by a buzzing in his voicebox, and after a moment he gave up and just shook his head for a while until it stopped. “Good. I’m good. Fuck. Someone out in the field is gonna _love_ that one. ‘S like being stuck between Zavala and Ikora and you and maybe throw Shaxx in there for fun.” he finally managed, though there was still an undercurrent of static and Banshee could feel him trembling ever so slightly.

“I’ll take that as a glowing review.” he remarked, offering Cayde another kiss that he took greedily.   
“You’re a genius. I don’t have words for how much of a genius you are, actually. It’s great. I love it. I love _you_.” he said, when they finally parted again, and Banshee watched him cast his eyes down to the now extremely obvious tent in his pants. “I wanna show you how much. You’re so good to me. Don’t suppose you have something in that box for that or do I have to do it the old fashioned way?” he cocked his head, letting his jaw fall open and his mouth light flash in a cheeky grin, “please?”  
  
“How’m I supposed to say no when you ask so nicely?” Banshee huffed, like his cock wasn’t practically throbbing at the thought of Cayde’s mouth on him. He reached up and loosened Cayde’s restraints a little, just enough that he could lean forward and reach him, and he immediately made use of the little slice of freedom by nuzzling up against Banshee’s thigh with a soft whine. “Gimme?”   
“Gotta make the most of the time.” Banshee couldn’t smirk, but the tone of his voice made Cayde groan in frustration as he slipped out from in front of him, finding one last set of toys to try. He came out with three; a simple-looking egg and a matching paired dildo and fleshlight, which he brought back to his previous spot before Cayde for him to examine. “Is that all for me?” Cayde cocked his head hopefully, his eyes gleaming in delight.   
“Not all, no.” Banshee leaned in, kissing him and activating the egg before trailing it down the centre of his chest, letting him feel the vibration. From here, he could see the little vents down the side of Cayde’s ribcage opening up, trying to dump heat, and the faint glow of his Light that radiated from them. He couldn’t resist a little diversion, fingers of his other hand drawn to caress the vents like moths to a flame. Cayde was so beautiful, how had he ever managed to win him?   
  
His fans stuttered as the egg brushed his abdomen, plating flexing and parting ever so slightly as though he could feel the vibration deeper that way. If that was what he wanted, Banshee wouldn’t deny it to him, and he didn’t linger there for long before curling his hand between his thighs to slip it inside him. Cayde shuddered all over, squeezing on Banshee’s fingers to hold the toy inside, and he withdrew slowly to hold his face and kiss him a little harder, just because he could. Cayde returned it eagerly, even as his voicebox dissolved into static once more, and for a moment Banshee thought he could feel the vibration of the toy even through Cayde’s faceplates. Hmm. Maybe that one was more powerful than he’d expected.   
  
“Think you can still concentrate enough to do a good job?” He asked, sitting back and dropping his hand to his trousers to work them open. Cayde nodded eagerly, laser-focused despite the distraction, and Banshee slowly teased his trousers open and let his cock slip free before kicking them off fully and spreading his legs to give Cayde a good view. He tried to lean in immediately and Banshee caught the chain holding his wrists to keep him back. “Wait a sec.”   
“Really?”   
“Trust me. It’ll be worth it.”   
  
He didn’t waste time after that, too eager himself to tease too much. He slicked his fingers again and immediately pushed two deep into himself, his head falling back against the wall as his fans rattled. He hadn’t realised how worked up he’d been, but the hunger curling in his belly flared and he realised he’d have to slow down or he wouldn’t last, and he wanted this to be good for Cayde too.   
“It’s not fair how hot you are.” Cayde complained, watching him like a hawk as he withdrew and replaced his fingers with the dildo, its sleek white silicone bright against his darker plating. He shivered, took a moment to let his fans even out before catching Cayde’s jaw and tilting his head back. “Open up?”

Cayde complied immediately, gazing up at his face as Banshee poured the rest of the lube down his throat. “That’s a good look on you.” he remarked, his voice already starting to go staticky just from the feeling of fullness. He hadn’t even done anything, yet. Cayde whined at him and leaned in, pulling on the chain. “Almost. One last thing.”  
One last kiss, while he grabbed the final toy and nudged it against Cayde’s cock. He didn’t need any encouragement to thrust forward, the movement making Banshee gasp. Cayde paused.   
“Hmm… ‘s nice. What’s it do?”   
“This” Banshee clenched down on the toy inside him and Cayde’s hips jerked.   
“Oh!” he gasped, and Banshee couldn’t help laughing.   
“Yeah?”   
“Fuck yeah"

Banshee finally leaned back and let Cayde at his cock, and the Hunter didn’t hesitate to swallow him straight down his slicked throat. He felt like a furnace, burning pleasure into Banshee’s wires, that made a delicious counterpoint to the erratic thrusting of the toy inside him, matching Cayde’s shaking hips as he tried to concentrate on everything at once. He wanted to watch, wanted to drink in every moment as Cayde took him apart with his mouth, swallowing and squeezing exquisitely around him, but the pleasure and the waves of Light washing over him almost seemed to be making his vision glitch until he had to close his eyes and just _feel_."

It took Cayde a moment to find something like a rhythm, helped along by Banshee's hand stroking his horn and guiding him to what felt best, and the squeeze of the toy around him any time he did something that made Banshee gasp. It was so easy to lose himself in Cayde, to let himself be swept up in pleasure, and he might have been embarrassed if anyone else heard the stuttering, glitching praise that fell so readily and freely from his mouth. In the moment though he felt almost drunk from ecstasy and the warmth of Cayde's light filling him, the heat of his mouth. It built like a bonfire in his chest, crept up his spine and through every wire, and when his climax hit he felt it pulse through him as he clung to Cayde's horn and dragged him over the edge with him. 

A moment of blissful silence washed over them, broken only by the roar of overtaxed fans and the quiet clink of Cayde's chains. When he could move again, Banshee reached up to release the cuffs around Cayde's wrists and let him slump forward, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as the Hunter sagged against him, head pillowed on his stomach and body nestled between his thighs. "You okay?" He asked, gently petting the back of his neck. He was still a little out of it himself, and it took a little fumbling to slip the toy out of himself before he remembered the egg and shut that off too, much to Cayde's apparent relief.

"Mmhh. Yeah. Really good. Exhausted but so good. More later? ‘S a big box."

"I could be persuaded. You look so good like that it’s a miracle I can ever keep my hands off you,” Banshee chuckled softly, leaning down to free him from the spreader bar as well before sliding down onto the couch to cuddle up with him properly. Cayde’s legs ended up tangled with his almost instantly and he resigned himself to not getting up any time soon. Not that he wanted to; Cayde was practically radiating contentment, his Light lazily brushing along the gaps in Banshee’s plating in a pleasantly warm tingle. Still, he tried.  
  


“You want anything?” He asked, idly petting down Cayde’s back between his shoulderblades, and the Hunter shook his head and nuzzled into his neck.   
“Nah. Just you. Feeling plenty human right now.” he mumbled, his voice muffled by the back of the couch. “Maybe we stay like this for a bit, then go for food or something?” 

“Sounds great to me. Remind me in a bit, or I’ll probably just spend the whole afternoon here.”

Cayde hummed agreement, and Banshee shifted under him to settle in for what seemed like it was going to be a perfect end to the day.  
  



End file.
